


Di fiori e altre amenità

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, hints slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dio lo sta mettendo davvero, davvero alla prova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di fiori e altre amenità

John vorrebbe comprare un mazzo di fiori per Mary: bello, bianco, con una bella rosa rossa al centro. Vorrebbe anche passare in gioielleria e comprare l’anello più costoso che trova per farle una bella proposta di matrimonio, perché la sua compagna se lo merita già solo per essergli stata vicino nel momento peggiore della sua vita. Sherlock lo avrebbe sicuramente reso partecipe della sua opinione in merito, definendo tutto quanto inutile e scontato, e a John sarebbe piaciuto sentirglielo dire, così come sicuramente gli piacerà vedere la faccia di Mary quando lo vedrà tornare a casa con tutta quella bella roba per lei in mano. E continua a pensarci finché i suoi piedi non lo portano davvero dal fioraio, e rimane a bocca aperta vedendo l'uomo chino su un vaso di violette all’esterno del locale. Si chiede se si chiami Sebastian, come il nome del negozio. Quando si solleva, John può ammirarne il volto: ha i capelli rossicci, una cicatrice profonda che dallo zigomo sinistro scivola verso il basso, sfumando nel mento, e degli occhi così verdi da sembrare finti. Non gli capita di sentire il suo cuore perdere un battito per qualcuno del suo stesso sesso dalla volta in cui Sherlock lo ha obbligato a correre a perdifiato per i tetti di Londra, e adesso la sensazione gli crea un disagio esattamente identico a quello già provato in quell’occasione.   
“Salve. Desidera?” chiede l’uomo – ormai John è convinto si chiami Sebastian, il nome del negozio scivola così morbido lungo il suo busto e fino a mezza coscia che non può non essere anche il suo – abbozzando un sorriso storto, e la sua bocca si fa secca - e tutto ciò è terribilmente imbarazzante.  
“Sto – mh - vorrei un mazzo di rose. Per la mia fidanzata.”  
Il commesso lo squadra da capo a piedi, senza perdere quell’espressione che a John fa vibrare lo stomaco. “È per un avvenimento importante o solo per il gusto di spendere qualche soldo?”  
“Un avvenimento importante.” Si gratta la testa, facendo qualche passo sul posto e guardando oltre le spalle del suo interlocutore, le orecchie che cominciano a bruciare. “Le sto per chiedere la mano.”  
“Oh, ragazza fortunata, allora. Se ha qualche idea sarò ben lieto di aiutarla. Prego, mi segua.”  
E John obbedisce. I suoi occhi cadono sul fondoschiena di Sebastian – è sicuro al cento per cento che sia il suo nome, è inutile affibbiargli cento appellativi che non gli vestono bene quanto quel nome – e si chiede perché Dio lo stia mettendo davanti a una prova del genere.   
Per fortuna la tortura non dura tanto. Sebastian è bravo, il suo lavoro è impeccabile. Non che John ci capisca granché di composizioni floreali, ma quella carta crespa bianca che avvolge i fiori e il fiocco rosso che richiama la rosa centrale è apprezzabile persino per lui.   
“Meraviglioso.” esclama, e finalmente ricambia il sorriso che Sebastian non ha mai smesso di dedicargli.   
Si accorge tardi, quando ormai è quasi vicino a casa, che incastrato tra la carta e il nastro c’è un bigliettino. Quando John si ferma davanti alla porta d’ingresso lo sfila, rimanendo a bocca aperta mentre legge quel poco che c’è scritto: il suo nome - Sebastian, per l’appunto – e un numero di cellulare.  
Dio lo sta mettendo davvero, davvero alla prova.


End file.
